Odd
by Gothalla123
Summary: When Todd finally gets closer to Zim will he be ignored or will Zim take a interest in him? Why don't you find out? :) ZimxOC Slash
1. Chapter 1

"Dib, what if this doesn't work, what if he does some FREAKY experiment on MEEEE!" I waved my arms around frantically, the older teen obviously not getting that Zim was NOT going to fall for this. "Oh come on Todd! I know he wont find out until-" "Yeah! Until I'm deep under ground in his base! What if he does some freak-" Dib cut me off, ringing Zim's doorbell and running off. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" I mumbled waiting for the evil lawn gnomes of DOOM to come drag me away, they didn't.

Instead the door opened up and GIR jumped on my head "Todd! You came-ed back for meeeeee!" I groaned, of course GIR had to answer the door "GIR, will you get offa my head and let me through the door, I need to talk to Zim." He grinned and dragged me into the house, making sure to slam the door extra hard and literally throw me on the couch. "What's up M-M?" I asked, my head buried in the cushions, GIR currently playing horsey on my back. "GIR will you get off of my back… Computer! Will you get Zim… please?"

Zim never remembered me, I guess I was easy to forget, I usually stayed back and let Dib do his shit, I was a year younger then the class I was in, the Skool let me skip 3rd grade so I joined in their class. Currently I'm seventeen and they are eighteen. Anyways I figured I better explain myself a little bit better, I am 5'7" aka I am short for my age, Black hair, large sky blue eyes, very pale Latino skin, size 8 feet, extremely skinny body due to a high metabolism and I have a major insomnia problem. Oh… did I mention that my whole name is Todd Caine… or did I mention that my older brother is the infamous Johnny The Homicidal Maniac? No? Well he's my brother, and I care about him. I probably also didn't mention that when I'm not in Skool I'm helping him around the…. Ehm house… Anyways again, right now I'm wearing a pair of Johnny's boots, a black trench coat, duct taped black skinny jeans, a constantly changing, depending on my mood or thought, black and white long sleeved shirt and tan gloves that from blood stains have been dyed dark brown. No one knew who Johnny C. was except for me and the weird cult that Jimmy managed to start, but Jimmy was the only one out of the group to put a face to a name.

ANYWAYS

I must have fallen asleep because I was so rudely met with the floor after a short while "GIR! WHO DID YOU LET INTO THE HOUSE!?" I sat up, rubbing the back of my head "The first god damn time that I fall asleep in WEEKS and you wake me up! Fucking asshole!" I stood up and stomped out of his house, ignoring Dibs questions about how it went I headed straight home "Nny!" "Hmm?" He popped his head out from the kitchen, the smell of food wafting through my senses "What are you making?" "I went to Squee's and got us some cloves so that I could reheat the ham that you made yesterday. What's wrong, you look like someone stabbed you… and I know what that looks like." I sighed, resting my head on the table, watching as Samsa crawled along the wall, watching Johnny throw his knife at it "Hmm. Usually that gets you up and happy. TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG!?" He shook me until I felt like my head was going to fall off "O-o-o-o-o-okay!" He stopped, sitting on the table that he was previously standing on top of. "Well there's this alien named Zim, well Dib wanted me to trick him into revealing shit to him, well I fell asleep waiting for him," Nny interrupted "The first time in weeks…" I nodded "and he pushed me off of his couch…" Johnny sat there for a minute then burst out laughing "What…" "Todd, you never fall asleep, what was it about this Zim that has you acting like this?" I shrugged, leaning my head on his leg "Nny, I want to go saw a cheerleaders legs off…" "Ah… me too…"

"Did you see her face? I mean really see her face!?" I laughed, leaning against my brother for added support, like pantyhose! "Yeah, and did you see the way the blood spurted from her-" I covered his mouth as quickly as I could, seeing as Zim was standing in front of us. "Um, hey." I muttered, letting go of Nny's mouth as he eyed Zim wearily "Filthy Earth human- wow you really are filthy… what, is that covering you two?" "Paint" we said in sync, not really wanting to reveal to him that we were Homicidal. "Oh… well The almighty ZIM wishes to apologize for waking you, GIR told me that you do not sleep very often… so I'm sorry." "Okay… Thanks" I felt my cheeks heat up before Johnny lifted me onto his shoulder, his elbow stabbing painfully into my stomach "Wa-wait! Nny put me down! Hey!" I pounded half heartedly on his back, knowing that he was just trying to save me from embarrassment "See you later Zim, my brother decided that it's time to go home…" He nodded; walking off down the road towards his house, since we had to pass his house in order to get to ours that was waaaaaay down the street. "Nny you can put me down you know…" He just shook his head and continued on, kicking the door to our house, once we got to it, and throwing me down on the couch.

He sat down beside me; since I was sitting sideways he turned to me "You like him…" I felt my face heat up 'Do I?' I thought, confused I shrugged. Johnny smiled but dropped it, using the remote to turn on the TV, I looked over at the wall where Reverend Meat was staring at me from a shelf "You know you want him…" he taunted I stood up, throwing the nearest knife I had at him "Shut up!" Panting I stomped off to my room, slammed the door and fell down onto my bed. "Why the fuck does he have to be such an ass?" I growled, holding my pillow closer and turning my head to the stuffed owl plush I had, it looked like it had a caring look on it's face "Meat is a jerk, besides you can count on Johnny and Me… you always have." "Even while I was a waste-lock… I know, I just wish I was able to sleep more often…"

"Hey look its Odd Todd!" I lowered my head, Nny always told me to ignore the ones you can't kill, and well that's hard to do when you're surrounded by them. I was always picked on for the same reason that Johnny was… I hated everyone just as much too. The only real friends I had are, Johnny, Hoot my stuffed owl, Dib and Gaz. I felt an arm interlock with mine, instantly shutting up the group and then dispersing them; I continued walking "Thanks Gaz…" "Don't worry about it" She had gotten meaner to others but nicer to me as we progressed through Skool, meaning she was my best friend, and the only one that knew about my Homicidal actions we turned down the hall and to our lockers, it was funny my locker was also #777, Hi Skool had way more students since we combined with President Man Hi Skool. All the jerks mainly originated from there.

"Hey Todd did you hear about the cheerleader that was killed last night?" Dib asked when Gaz and I reached the homeroom, Gaz had advanced a few years after I did, I nodded "They said it was the Two Homicidal Maniac's at it again…" I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up as I wrote my notes, I loved to hear about what people thought about our kills, watching them flinch or cry is fun. "I think they are just killing off their enemies" "maybe that or they are killing people that will do more harm then good to the world, she was a complete and total bitch anyways." "Dib, Todd do you have something to tell the class?" Okay here goes my never getting detention speech, so is the way that Caine clan.

I stood up on my desk, clearing my throat I said "Why ma'am I was only telling Dib how attractive the idea of burning the Hi Skool down and destroying the whole entire Class from President Man's Hi Skool, don't you agree that is an attractive offer?" I was a bit of a pyromaniac as well, the teacher was too that and she absolutely hated the other class from the other Skool. "While we all agree that is a very attractive offer I am afraid that I will have to ask… you all to take my class off to do whatever you need to while I go burn a garbage can full of papers…" She dragged her garbage pail to the door and walked out.

I smirked and went to sit at her desk. I was able to get away with anything at this Skool, hell if I became president then I could get away with bombing another country, and they would in turn bomb some other country if I said "They did it!" For all the things I did for the class only a few people liked me, My friends, Zeta, and some guy named Milo, who by the way is like a stalker like Jimmy was to Nny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Z-Zim!? What are you doing here?!" "It's the boy's bathroom…" I rubbed the back of my head then pointed at him "THAT'S what THEY WANT you to think!" Johnny would be proud, it wasn't even Thursday and I was talking to an Alien, of course he would also have been yelling at me to kill it but whatever.

"You are insane Hyooman…" I nodded, bringing my hand up to my chin "Yes that is true, but do you not love it? Besides isn't it better when someone's a good amount of insane and not the amount that is Dib-worm?" He sighed giving a nod, we both completely ignored the bell, it was lunch time anyways. "Come, let us dine on FOOD! And not the gross cafeteria kind…" I pulled out a large bag from my backpack and dragged Zim out of the Skool and to the front lawn, sitting under a tree I cut the bag up the side. "Hyooman, why do you have such a weapon on you?" I looked up at him "Because… now here, it shouldn't be foul to your kind…" "What do you mean my kind?" He grabbed the half of the meal that I held out to him, there was enough for two people. "I mean I know you are Irken, god Nny and I have known since day fucking one." I rolled my eyes, hearing a sharp whistle from behind me I turned, it was Johnny "Speaking of Johnny…" I stood up, walking over to my brother, who held out a BrainFreezy to me while sucking on his own through a straw.

"Thanks, My Fiz-Wiz went flat, how did you know I was going to be out here?" "I saw the alien and guessed, If you weren't out here I would have stalked you around the Skool like that Milo kid is doing right now…" I shivered, looking in the direction Nny pointed to see that Milo was in fact stalking me. "This is uber creepy and I want him to go away…" I mumbled sitting down when Nny spotted my food. Zim had already tested his and was eating it. "Oh, Zim this is my Brother Johnny C. but you can call him Nny, Nny this is Zim." They looked awkwardly at each other "Oh! Right I also came to tell you that I found that katana at the store that you were looking for the other day and eh-hem bought it for you…" I grinned, fist pumping before chowing down on my food "How can you be so skinny yet eat so much…?" "My names Todd C. and Johnny and I have a high metabolism that makes us gain no weight." He nodded, having known about the human systems through different experiments I bet he asked no more questions.

"Hey Odd Todd, why don't you just fuck him and get it over with!" It was the same guy who bullied me earlier, I stood up, pushing Johnny down and keeping him there "Because I was waiting until I could find you so that I could stab my blade into your stomach, pull out the organs and pin them to the wall… maybe cut your throat and watch as you choke on your own blood…" He ran away, after shitting his pants and I sat back down "Hmm… Good ideas…" Johnny said as he finished off his Brain-Freezy, I took out a large bag of Skittles and opened them, after Johnny and I ate a few we stood up, pointing at the candy and yelling crazily "I can't taste the rainbow! You lie Skittles!" After a few pointing evilly seconds we sighed and sat back down "But they still taste good" "I agree…" Johnny finished off the little moment and we looked up at Zim "You two are strange…" "So are you jackass, an alien living on Earth… silly alien." I snickered while Zim looked over at Nny a peeved expression across his face.

"Don't worry our crazy is contagious, in a good way, after an hour you will be laughing happily at most of the things we say!" I chirped, hearing the bell go off and rushing off to our next class, Zim, Gaz and I shared Art together, the one and only class I liked, Dib took technology so he wasn't with us. "This is turning out to be a damned good day…"


End file.
